Mysterie Love
by K2Army
Summary: Kelly/Randy, Mickie/John, Mike/Maryse :: Vampires are in town and fall in love. Is it wrong, or will they accept for who they are...
1. Chapter 1

**This Story ist most about Kelly & Randy but of course I will put the others in too sometimes but I think you already now I´m a Kelly/Randy freak XD**

**Have fun reading it! :D**

* * *

><p>Kelly was walking home from her seminar Mickie promised her to pick her up but of course like always she forgot it, she were on a ''date'' with some asshole.<p>

''excuse me?'' Kelly heard a voice say and turned around ''Hey I´m new here and I´m kind of lost''

the blonde chuckled ''Hi where do you need to go?'' she walked closer to the guy.

the man looked at her and stared at her neck. He moved closer to her, but she backed up.

''whats wrong?'' the man asked.

''is this some kind of trick or something?'' Kelly asked ''if so you can go keep walking''.

the man looked surprised '' niice I´m impressed didnt know you had that...fire in you'' he said moving closer to her.

''Riley'' someone said ''leave the women alone''.

Kelly looked behind her and saw a handsome gorgouse man, protecting her. The blonde smiled on the inside and looked back to the man.

''Orton'' he said annoyed ''I thought you moved away from here''

''nah I like it here, thank you.''

Alex Riley nodded and looked at the blonde ''see you around sweety'' he gave her a smirk and left.

''are you alright?'' the mysterie man walked infront of her.

Kelly nodded ''thanks...I guess''

he nodded ''I´m..Randy..by the way''.

''Kelly...I should get going its late'' she said pointing to a direction.

''want me to take you?''

''if it doesnt make a indirection for you...'' the blonde said hopefully.

''no not at all'' Randy said and walked with her.

it was an akward silence between them. Kelly looked around maybe the guy would come back and try something. ''who was that?'' She finally broke the silence.

''It was Alex..Riley, dont worry about him'' Randy didnt even look at her the whole time.

He was to busy to control himself, the last thing he wanted to do is to hurt her. After an akward while they got to her house.

''thank you..it was nice of you'' Kelly said, standing infront of him.

Randy looked around and nodded ''no problem, have a good night'' he finally turned to her. Randy saw how beautiful she really is and it killed him, her smell, so attractive to him.

Kelly gave him a kiss on the cheek. Randy had to fight, it felt like a fight of his life, he gave her a quicke kiss back and leaved fast as Kelly turned around.

as she turned back Kelly looked confused, he wasnt there anymore. The blonde let out a sigh ''to good to be true''.

* * *

><p>''hey!..where were you'' John asked.<p>

Randy turned to him ''out''.

''your not ready and you know it'' John smelt Kellys smell and looked at him ''a girl..really?'' the oldest brother started yelling.

''Riley was there I didnt had a choice!'' Randy snaped. ''You want me to let her die!''

''god Randy when do you get it?'' John moved closer ''your not ready yet! you tryed it last time, and last time was to much!''.

The youngest turned his head away '' I know that! stop yelling at me, just because your older then me, doesnt it mean you can yell all you want!''

Mike got in the middle of them and pushed them apart ''its enough you two need to calm down''.

''I´m out'' John said grabing his jacket.

''oh so you can and I dont?''

John pushed him against the wall, his eyes changed complety red and blank '' yes! because I know how to control myself and you obviously dont!''

The oldest brother leaved and slamed the door, Randy sighned and run his hand threw his hair.

''you can go out its just...your the youngest and we dont want any trouble you know'' the other brother said, Mike.

''I just wanted to get some air and then there she was, I thought women learn not to walk in the dark but obviously not, and I cant let her get killed thats not me'' Randy said.

Mike nodded ''a girl huh'' he smirked.

Randy nodded ''John was right, I almost lost my control by her, she smelled so..good, attractive to me'' he addmit.

''yeah women have a stronger smell then man'' Mike said ''whats her name?''

Randy smiled when he thought about her ''...Kelly''.

''mhm my little brother is in love'' Mike smirked and laughed.

''..but we all know it cant work, I´m a vampire...what if she wants to met me at day? I cant even go out if I go I´m gonna burn''

''soo you want to get to know her'' Mike smiled.

Randy was thinking and looked at his older brother ''shut up*.

He got up and walked in his room, closing the curtains.

* * *

><p>Mickie was about to get in Adams car but he stoped her ''dont you think I deserve now a little fun'' he started kissing her neck.<p>

''Adam stop'' Mickie said pushing him off.

the man laughed and grabed her arms roughly ''come on I know you want it.

Mickie flinched a little ''your hurting me..''

''you like it..addmit it'' he said grabbing her hair.

Mickie screamed and tryed push him off ''what is wrong with you!''

Adam hit her hard, what makes her fall against the car ''shut the he-''

before he could get any further a mysterie man punshed him ''hitting women isnt really fair dont you think''.

Adam got up and got in his face ''who do you think you are huh! she is mine!''.

Johns eyes started to change in red back couse the anger he felt about him ''your worst nicemare'' he mumbled.

Adam was shocked by his eyes and run away fastly. Johns eyes changed back to his old color, blue. He turned around and looked at her. Mickie holded her head, and grouned in pain, she looked up and saw him.

He looked at her and helped her up, her eyes met his. John felt like somthing he hadnt felt in a very long time. Butterflys. ''you feeling okay?''

''my head feels like a big balloon...is he a balloon?'' she asked and a lowly voice.

John chuckled and shoke his head ''no..not at all''.

The women started to lose her balance and fainted. Before she could fall John catched her and holded her. He gently moved some hair out her face ''you got a bit more of an impact huh''.

Mickie didnt moved but she was still breathing, he could hear her heart beating. John picked her up gently and runed to his house.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! :D ( KELLYRANDY : JOHN/MICKIE : MIKE/MARYSE)**


	2. Chapter 2

John got back to his house walking in still having Mickie in his arms. He placed her gently on the couch and pulled a blanket over her. The man watched her, it felt like for hours but it was just 3 maybe 5 minutes. John heard Randys door open and sighed.

''what smell is that'' Randy asked and looked over to him and his look fell on her ''what did you do?''.

John shoke his head ''nothing...a man hit her and she hit her head on a car door I guess she fainted and as you can hear her heart is still beating ,she is not dead''.

Mickies phone started to rang. John and Randy didnt pick up they waited till the mailbox was on and listend. Randy heard a familiar voice and smiled on the inside.

_''she isnt picking up ,should I talk on the mailbox?'' Kelly said threw the phone._

_''well duh! shes late, she should move her ass here'' the french canadian said._

Kelly laughed which made Randy melt.

_''Hey Micks its me Kelly, well Maryse and me are worried its late so if you hear this, call me please love ya'' Kelly hung up._

''Kelly isnt that the girl you saved earlier''. Mike said coming downstairs.

Randy nodded and smiled ''ya it was her, I recodnised her voice also''.

Mickie started to move a little, John got up and got a glass off water. The brunette slowly opend her eyes and holded her head. The Vampire sat by her and touched her forhead gently. Mike smirked and turned Randy towards them. Randy smirked ''lets go up'' he said pushing him upstairs as he followed his older brother.

''uhh hey'' mickie mumbled.

''hey you..feeling better?'' John asked.

Mickie nodded and sat up slowly ''thank you so much..I own you one''

John smiled '' I already have an idea'' he chuckled.

She looked at him and chuckled ''what is it?

''go out with me..tomorrow club dinner cinema where ever you want''.

Mickie nodded and smiled ''okay..club sounds good to me''.

John nodded ''alright but now let me take you home...your friend called she speaked on your mailbox it was...funny at the beginnig''. he laughed

''ya those two are..weridos so dont mind them''

''then lets go little lady''.

* * *

><p>''thank you for taking me and like..saving me'' Mickie looked up to the man.<p>

John nodded ''not a problem''.

Mickie saw his eyes changing ''your...eyes'' she said backing up.

''oh um'' he looked down and rubed his eyes ''its nothing''.

''..maybe you want to drink something before you drive back, not that you fall asleep while driving''she said walking in the house.

John calmed himself down and stood there, he tryed to get in but couldnt, he wasnt invited in. ''I um..I stay here''.

Mickie came back and looked at him ''what are you waiting for...come in''.

He nodded and got in slowly, he looked around ''nice house''

The women nodded ''not as big as your house but it works for us three''.

''Mickie where were you so lo...who is this?'' the blonde asked.

John could reconised her smell from Randy he smiled and nodded_ nice Randy he said to himself._

''Kells this is uhhh..shoot I didnt got your name!'' she snaped.

The man laughed ''I´m John'' he smiled at Mickie then looked at Kelly ''hi..you must be Kelly then..you..know my brother..earlier..well he said that''

Kelly smiled ''he...talked about me?''

John nodded ''yop he couldnt stop''.

''you met someone?''Maryse and Mickie asked at the same time looking at her.

the blonde looked at them ''well..yeah but he left so fast so I didnt could introduce you to him'' she said, walking to her room smiling.

''I didnt wanted to cost any trouble'' the man said.

''its alright...wait who are you?'' Maryse asked.

''John...nice to met you..I should go now''he said turning to Mickie.

She nodded and looked down ''okay...good night''.

John leand down and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and left.

''damn hes hot girl'' the platin blonde said and smiled.

''I know such a dream''.

While John was outside and smiled, couse he could hear them talking.

* * *

><p><strong>Night<strong>

Randy sat outside Kellys window, he couldnt go in he wasnt allowed to. He watched her sleeping, she looked peaceful, sweet like an angel, cuddled in her covers. The man tought a bit and got slowly in her dreams.

**The Dream**

_Kelly were on a playground on a swing looking down, till a man came up to her._

_''whats up with you pretty ladie''the man asked._

_She looked up and saw a man smile which made her smile ''Hey Randy..why did you left earlier so fast?''_

_''I had my reasons...sorry for that'' he said_

_Kelly nodded and got up, standing real close to him, she looked up to him and Randy looked down to her._

_''I...I wanna kiss you'' Randy said softly_

_''...why dont you do it then?'' Kelly said softly in a whisper._

_Randy leand down slowly and placed a soft kiss on her lips. The blonde closed her eyes and kissed him back. The man placed his hand on her cheek stared kissing her deeper and more intense_

Kelly moved a little and Randy couldnt help but smile when she kissed back.

_Randy pulled away slowly. Kellys heart was pounding like a drum. As a vampire, Randy could hear Kellys heart and it was music to his ears. _

_He leand to her ear '' listen, you're going to feel a slight pinch. It will hurt for a minute, don't scream or freak out...ok?''_

_Kelly nodded and closed her eyes again and waited. Randy nodded, he kissed her neck once, then opened his mouth and slowly and carefully bit down on Kellys neck. Kelly tensed up at the pain. Randy slowly drunk down her blood._

_''Randy..stop'' she tryed pushing him away._

_''mmh'' he mumbled and finally stoped._

_Kelly looked at his eyes and screamed_

Kelly sat up and looked around. Randy moved fast and walked home, he knew she would react like that. Kelly touched her neck and got up from her bed and walked into the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and touched her neck, she was confused. It..felt so real every touch..every kiss...all of it. Kelly laid back down and got back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Mickie grabed her phone and called Johns number and smiled. It was like 3 PM the sun was shineing and John were sleeping. He grabs his phone and answerd.<p>

_''uhh ya?'' he said in a halfsleep_

_''John?..are you..still sleeping?'' Mickie asked with a chuckle_

_''Mickie? why you calling?'' John sat up and saw the sun shineing and let out a sigh_

_''well I thought maybe you want to spend the day..with..me so..I tried and call you but I guess..your..still sleeping'' _

_''we can but uh...later.. I have something to do then I come and pick you up okay?''John said getting up_

_''okay..I see you later then..bye'' Mickie smiled and hung up_

Mickie looked up and saw Kelly still in tangtop and shorts ''hey whats up with you?''

Kelly shruged her shoulder ''I didnt sleep well..I had werid dreams'' she said sitting down in the kitchen.

Maryse gave her a glass of oranger suice ''here...what kind of dreams?''

The blonde started to remember but shook her head ''dont wanna talk about it''

Both nodded and left to there room. Kelly touched her neck once more ''I hate this dream''.


	3. Chapter 3

It was getting dark John got ready to met his ´´date`` Mickie. He put on some Jeans and a black botton shirt.

''I´m leaving'' the oldest said walking to the door putting his jacket on.

Randy walked up ''so you can met a girl and I dont?''

''well yes'' John smirked

Randy rolled his eyes ''you may be my brother but I´m not listening to you soo..it doesnt matter what you say''

John gave him a glare and left. Randy then got to his room and changed his cloth and left also.

''hey do you mind if I...'' Mike realised they left him again ''brothers..''

John knocked on her door and one of the blonde opend the door ''oh hi...oh Mickie is upstairs if you want to..'' Maryse moved out the way so he could come in.

He steped in and heard Mickie and Kelly talking.

_''it was so werid...and it felt so..real'' Kelly said to her sitting on Mickies bed_

_''but there is nothing not even a mark or something'' Mickie said._

_Kelly touched her neck ''it hurted..I dont know what he did..but...it felt like biting''_

_''or maybe he made a hecky in your dreams'' Mickie laughed_

_''haha very funny but damn Randy looked so...hot''_

_Mickie smiled ''my best friend is in love huh''_

_''no...I dont know...maybe..what about you and that muscular handsome guy'' Kelly smiled_

_''who knows..he seems to be a nice..amazing guy..hes different and really good looking an..''_

_''ok ok now go dont let him wait''Kelly said pushing her to the door._

John was mad that Randy was in her dreams and bite her, but also happy what Mickie said about him. He didnt know what to think, he snaped out of his thoughts as he saw Mickie. She looked beautiful.

''hey you''She said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

''hey..ready to go?''

Mickie nodded and left with him.

* * *

><p>Kelly were at the park, she watched couples kissing and cuddeling. She sighned and looked down, a man sit down next to her and looked at her.<p>

''what are you doing here alone?'' the man asked.

The blonde looked to the side and saw the man she dreamed of..Randy and she started smiling.

''just thinking..looking at..couples..I guess'' she looked at Randy

He nodded and looked around ''its a beautiful night huh''

Kelly nodded ''..I..deamed about you''

''really..''he smirked and turned to her ''..what did you dream about?''

''we...kissed and then you...I dont know it felt like...you bite..me''

''we..kissed?''

Kelly nodded and looked at him. Randy started to move closer and Kelly just starred in his eyes. He leand closer and closer, just a inch away from her lips. Randy froze a little before giving her a sweet pashionate kiss. Kelly closed her eyes, enjoying the taste of his lips. It was hard for Randy to control himself, this kiss was the first kiss since...one maybe two years, but he didnt lost his temper in kissing. The kiss was getting intense he couldnt control himself anymore, his fangs started to growing and his eyes color, he shot his eyes open and turned away from her. Kelly opend her eyes and looked confused.

''what...whats wrong?..w..was it me?'' she asked in a shaky tone

''no!..not at all I just..need to breath'' he toke a deep breath and cooled down

he turned back to her and touched her face ''I´m sorry..we shouldnt been doing this'' he said getting up and started walking

''oh no you cant leave like that!'' she shouted at him and got after him and grabed his arm.

Randy looked at her and he felt her angryness but also sadness.

''you cant just come here and do all friendly and sweet, kissing me and suddenly say we shouldnt be doing this!..what am I..am I a..puppet for you or your girl to go?..I dont want to be that'' a tear run down her eye and she stared him in the eyes.

''I cant be with you..I´m older then you..it will never work..and trust me..I want you so bad..you have no idea what it feels like''

''...is the age different that important?''

Randy looked at her and pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

><p>Mickie and John were at the beach not far away from the park. They were swimming, joking around and mostly having fun. Mickie looked at the skys eating ice-cream they both eat the same sort, they favorite...strawberry. John looked at her.<p>

''are you ok?'' he asked.

Mickie nodded and looked at him ''yeah I´m just..thinking a little bit''

''about what?''

''tonight...it was really fun''

John smiled and sat closer to her and nodded ''yeah it was fun''

Mickie leand her back against his body, John puts his hands on her waist and looked at her. She turned her head to him and looked at him, Mickie started to lean in, so did John. Then there lips conected. John felt happiness inside, he could hear Mickies heart beating faster, that made him smile. John didnt want anything happen to her again so he pulled away a little and moved to her neck. Mickie enjoyed it and her eyes still close. John let his fangs grew and looks at her neck.

''..I´m so sorry but I have to'' he whispered and started to bite her neck, as gently as he could.

Mickie shot her eyes open, but started to relax. John drunk down her blood not to much that would kill her. He only toke a little so that they are conected to echother, so when shes in danger, he would know. John pulled away and wiped his mouth. She looked at him and collapsed. John hold her and picked her up, he knew she was still alive. John looked around and toke her home.


	4. Chapter 4

Randy toke Kelly home and looked at her

''Have a good night'' he whispered to her

''do you want to come in?'' Kelly looked up to him

Randy looked at the door and then to her and nodds ''I´d love to''

Kelly nodded and toke his hand ''come in'' she pulled him in slowly

Randy looked at her and heard John talking he was confused.

Kelly walked in the living room ''want to watch a movie?''

''yes sure let me just go to the bath...where is it?''

''upstairs the last door on the right''

Randy nodded and run up, but not in the bathroom. He opend Mickies door and saw John standing over her. John turned to him and shooke his head.

''Its not what it looks like..I´m just connected to her ok'' John looked at him.

Randy looked at Mickie ''she collapsed''

''I didnt drink much you know how it goes and I bet you gonna do it to Kelly too''

Randy looked at him, and John was right he was going to do it. Randy dont want anything bad happen to her.

''I go back downstairs'' Randy left before John could say anything.

John toke off his shirt and layed next to her.

* * *

><p>Kelly cuddled in Randys arms, Randy had his arms around her and they watched a horror movie. The Exorcist.<p>

''your not scared?'' Randy asked confused

Kelly giggled and shoke her head ''not at all...I love movies like that''

Randy smiled and leand over her and kissed her. Kelly enjoyed his touch, his near and closed her eyes. Randy heard no one else just John and Mickie upstairs so he toke the chance and started kissing her neck. Kelly leans her head back and moand low. He stared at her neck for seconds but it felt like minutes for him, so he let his fangs grew and looked one more time at her. Randy closed his eyes and bit her as carefully as he could.

Kelly grabed his hand and opend her eyes ''Randy..''

She tried pushing him off, but he was way to strong for her. A tear start rolling down her eyes and it droped on Randys cheek. He opend his eyes as soon as he was finished and looked at her

''dont worry you wont remember anything''

And as he said that she collapsed. Randy got up and picked her up, taking her in her room and closed the door.

Randy toke off his shirt and layed down next to her, he pulled her gently in his arms and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Next morning<strong>

Mickie woke up and looked around, she had a huge headache. John were awake, but had his eyes close. She looked at him and kissed his cheek. Mickie got up and looked in the mirror, suddenly she noticed something on her neck. She moved closer to the mirror and touched her neck. Mickie looked confused, _what the hell his this? _she thought to herself. Mickie tryed to remember but she couldnt...somehow, she looked down and then back up. John stood behind her and Mickie jumped.

''oh god...you scared me'' she said

''sorry...whats wrong?'' John looked at her and saw the marks ''..whats that?''

''I dont know...they were there as I woke up''

John moved closer and touched them gently ''does it hurt?''

Mickie shooke her head ''anyway want to breakfast?''

''in bed?'' he smiled

Mickie giggled and nodded ''sure I be right back''

* * *

><p>Kelly woke up, she didnt remember anything from last night. The blonde looked to the side and saw Randy sleeping there. Kelly looked under the covers and saw there close on <em>Thank god <em>she thought to herself. Kelly got up slowly not to wake him up. She looked one more time at him and left her room. She walked in the bathroom and started to brush her theet. Kelly moved her hair to a side and looked in the mirror. It was just like in her dream..the two marks at the same place. Kelly started to rub on her neck but they didnt go away. She wiped her mouth and shooke her head. Kelly turned away from the door and toke off her tang top. She closed the curtains and pulled off her short, leaving her in her bra and panties. Kelly opend her bra and also toke it off, but as soon she did that the door swing open and a shoke Randy stood there.

Kellys eyes widen and covers her chest ''what are you doing!''

Randy jaw droped ''uhh..I just..um..I forgot now''

She looked at him ''can..can you turn around..please''

''oh of course sorry'' Randy turned away and tried to look

''I can see that''

Randy chuckled ''sorry''

Kelly toke off her panties, looked at him one more time, got in the shower and turned the water on. Randy turned to her and saw her a little threw the door. The blonde had her back to the door so she didnt know he moved closer. Randy slowly opend door and got in, still with his short on. Kelly run her hand threw her hair and turned around, soon she saw a body she knew. Kelly knew which body it was, and coverd her chest.

''what are you doing?'' she whisperd.

Randy shoke his head and started to kiss her. Kelly was fighting against it, but soon let him toke control. Randy turned her back to him and kissed her shoulder. She still had her arms infront of her chest, she felt unconfortable showing them. He run his hands softly down her arms, to her hands and moved them. Kelly stoped him again, but not for long

''everything is good, I wont do anything you dont like'' he whisperd in her ear.

Kelly let herself go and let him take control. Randy turned her back to him and leand her back against the wall. He leand down and kissed her softly, Kelly wraped her arms around his neck and enjoyed it.

''isnt it mean..when I´m naked..and your not?''she whisperd, the voice of her was full of lust.

Randy looked at her ''...are you sure?''

Kelly nodded and pulled down his short slowly. Randy watched her the whole time, when she finish he threw his short out and looked at her. She looked up to him and kissed him. He put his hands on her butt and picked her up, she moaned softly and started kissing him passionatly. Rand run his hand over her whole body and moved to her neck

''wait wait wait...nothing more...just..that..okay?'' she said panting

''its perfect''


	5. Chapter 5

The sun was gone, John and Mickie stood at the door. Her lips moving with his, his hands moved to her waist.

''dont you..wanna come with me'' John asked between the kisses.

''I..cant Kelly leave..here alone'' mickie wraped his arms around his neck, and doesnt stop kissing either.

''I bet.. Randy stays with her..we could make a romantic..sweetly evening'' John finally pulled away.

Mickie smiled ''I would like that, let me just talk to Kelly ok?''

John nodded and smacked her butt. Mickie giggled and walked upstairs.

''Kelly?..'' Mickie looked around but no one was there. She walked back down ''they arnt here''

''well then..leave her a text and come with me'' John smiled

Mickie giggled and leaves a massage ''okay lets go

* * *

><p>Kelly walked out of a bar and noticed her Ex boyfriend Matt Morgan standing there obviously waiting for her couse she began to walk..he followed.<p>

''what do you want Morgan'' the women said annoyed

Matt stood infront of her and moved her in a dark corner ''what makes you think I want something from you, its not all about blondie . And second..dont touch my sister ever again''

''what are you talking about? I never touched your sister, she is it not even worth!''

Matt throw a punch and looked at her ''dont you ever talk about her like that''

Randy were reading a book, but suddenly some hard it him on his yaw ''what the..''

''you broke up with me for no reason, you broke my head and now...I´m gonna break yours'' he said grabbing her roughly taking off her jacket.

Randy was confused he felt hard punshes and kicks and it hit him ''Kelly!''

He jumped up and followed her smell, somehow he knew where she was without the smell. As he got there, he saw a man beating down his girl..HIS, no one should hit a female. Randy run over and speard him away.

''dont you ever touch my girl again!'' Randy felt his anger growing, his fangs growing and his eyes color change but he didnt care.

Randy kept on punching till he heard Kelly moving and rushed to her ''Kelly..can you hear me?''

''..my head'' she couldnt say any more, she fell unconciousnes.

Randy looked back to him, he still didnt move and he didnt car. He picked her up gently and rushed back to her house.

* * *

><p>''what do you want to watch'' Mickie asked but she didnt got any answer.<p>

John was in deep thought. What would be if John tells her what he is?..Would she accept it? Will she run away like everyone does? He snaped out of it as Mickie gave him a kiss. John looked up at her and looked confused.

''..what?''

''are you ok?'' she asked

John nodded ''I was just in deep thought''

''about what'' Mickie climbed on his lap

''..I cant tell you..not yet but I will..I promise''

Mickie looked confused and nodded ''okay''

''how about..the excorcist''

Mickie nodded ''ok but dont laugh when I scream or something''

John chuckled and shoke his head ''no I dont know..maybe'' he smirked.

''heeey''

''heeey'' he smirked leand over and kissed her.

Mickie closed her eyes, kissing him back. John lay down on her and run his hands over her body. He loved those lips of hers, and kissed her with all the passion he had to offer. Mickie sat up a little and opend up his botton shirt. She reached her arms up, John toke off her shirt and looked at her perfect body.

''I dont..want to rush anything'' he said now looking in her eyes.

Mickie looked at him and nodded, gave him another peck and put on his botton shirt. John helped her botton it up and looked at her ''sexy''

She giggled and hit him lightly ''shut up''

''if you take off your jeans aswell, then it will look even hotter''

Mickie smirked and toke off her jeans, the shirt she was wearing was got over her butt. So John coudlnt see anything.

''and what about you?'' Mickie teased

John chuckled and toke off his jeans also ''happy?''

Mickie nodded and cuddled to him. John pulled a blanket over them and closed his eyes.

''and whos gonna out the movie in?'' Mickie laughed

John groand but then laughed, got up and put the movie in ''there you go''

He cuddled back under the blanket and hold Mickie close.

* * *

><p>Randy was in the kitchen, cooking something, while Kelly lay on the couch. He looked back to her and sighed. Kelly moved and opend her eyes slowly, she looked around where she was but she had no idea. Till the blonde saw the her kitchen with a handsome man cooking in it. She watched him for a while and smiled. Kelly got up and walked over, she wraped her around around his waist and kissed his back. randy couldnt help but smile, he always wished someone to find like her..and he did. But she still doesnt know that..hes a vampire that scared him. He turned around and looked at her.<p>

''are you feeling ok?'' he said touching her busted lip a little.

She turned her face an nodded ''yeah..thank you..how did you I-''

''was in trouble?'' Kelly nodded ''I had a feeling, so I looked for you and saw you..knocked out''

''your amazing'' she whispers and kissed him softly.

Randy out his hand on the back of her head and moved his lips with hers, out pulled away quickly. Kelly looked confused.

''..whats wrong?''she asked.

''I um..I wanted this to tell you for so long..''

Kelly nodded ''what is it?''

* * *

><p><strong>BAM BAM BAAAAM ::P<strong>

**tell me what you think**

** what hes gonna say? :P  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Randy looked down ''I´m...I...I love you..Kelly''

She lifted his head up and kissed him ''and I love you Randy'' she whisperd to him, only inches away from his lips.

''t..theres more'' he added.

Kelly leand her forhead against his ''it doesnt matter to me..if your a criminal I dont care..if you have kids I dont care if-''

Randy kissed her, he couldnt take it anymore. He couldnt say it, he was to afraid. Randy turned off the oven and sit Kelly down on the counter. She grabed his shirt and pulled him closer to her. He stood now between her legs, carring them. Randy pulled away and moved to her neck, enjoying every minute with her. Kelly moved her hands to his waist and started to pull off his shirt, he reached his arms up and she removed it. Kelly looked at his perfect abs and bicepts, she bite her bottom lips and pulled off her top but was was stuck.

''this is totaly not sexy'' Kelly laughed.

Randy laughed with her and helped her. ''I dont care if its sexy or not..but you are deffenetly sexy'' he moved her hair out her face and kissed her again.

Kelly wraped her arms around his waist and kissed him back. They never stoped kissing, not even to take a breath. Randy moved his fingers to her bra-strap and moved them down slowly. He finally pulled away, leaving her a last peck and moved to her neck, to her shoulder. She moved her hands to his belt, and he opend his eyes and stoped her.

''dont..not yet'' he whisperd.

''..why not?'' Kelly leand her forhead against his.

''I dont want to rush anything''

The blonde nodded ''okay..sorry''

''you dont have to...come on our food is getting cold''

* * *

><p>John stood on on the window, watching the rain and thunder. He still thought about how he could tell Mickie. But he didnt realised Mickie woke up, just as she wraped her arms around his waist, he turned around. John smiled and gave her a peck.<p>

''are you ok?..I´m..worried a little'' Mickie sighed

''I´m fine really...you dont have to be worried..trust me''

The brunette nodded and kissed him. He wraped his arms around her and held her close.

Mickie moved her lips to his neck and whisperd ''I want you''

John didnt last long and carried her back to the bed and kissed her. He run his and down her body to her shorts and sliped in it. John kissed her neck to her shoulder and watched her, as he started rubbing her. Mickie leand her head back and enjoyed it. She moaned slightly. John pulled off the rest off her cloth, now he saw her completly naked. He felt himself getting turn on and horny. Mickie pulls down his shorts and sat down on him, he leand against the bed wall and hold her waist. She kissed his neck down to his abs and started to rubbing him up and down. John leand his head back and enjoyed it. He didnt felt that for a really..really long time. The brunette started to suck him and heard John moand out. Mickie curceld her tongue around his cock.

''ohhhh god...this feels good'' John moaned

Mickie moved her hair back and and start sucking faster. John bit his bottom lip and hold her hair back. He felt he didnt could take any longer, and pulled Mickie up to him and kissed. John rolled on top of her and kissed her neck, down to her stomach and put her legs over his shoulder. John licked her entrance and watched her, Mickie moaned and closed her eyes. He licked faster, hearing Mickie panting and moaning in pleasure. And he loved the sound of her moan. John got up to his knees and pulled Mickie close, he put one leg of hers on his shoulder the other one around his waist. John leand down and kissed her one more time. ''you ready?'' he whisperd in a lustful tone.

The brunette nodded and felt him entering. She grabed his hand tightly and moand. John stoped and looked at her, he didnt wanted to hurt. ''are you ok?''

'' ..keep going'' Mickie leand on her elbony and kissed him.

John nodded and keept pushing, until he was completly in her. He started to move in and out, Mickie put her hands on his back and enjoyed it. John could here Mickies slightly moan, he put her leg down and lay down on her lightly. There body were moving in the perfect rhythum. John moved to her ear and whisperd ''..I love you''

Mickie wraped her arm around his neck and whisperd '' I love you..''

John looked down to her and kissed her, he pushed even deeper, making her moaning out loud. John heard her heart beating faster and her breath got heavier. Mickie rolled on top of him and moved her waist forth and back. John moand and closed his eyes, put his hand on her waist and leand his head back. Mickie grabed his hands and pined them beside his head. John knew she was out of breath, and he knew he was damn close. He sat up and kissed her neck.

''Babe..I´m..close'' he moaned in her ear.

Mickie nodded and got a faster. John lay back down, but he pulled Mickie with him. Then it hit him, he cum like never before and moaned loud. Mickie moaned with him and lay down on him. Mickie breathed heavy, tried to control it but she couldnt it toke a while. John pulled the covers over them and wraped his arms around her. Mickie looked up to him and smiled slightly. John moved her hair behind her ears and gave her a peck.

''you ok?'' John asked softly.

''ya...what about you?''

''I couldnt be any better'' He looked deep in her eyes.

Mickie smiled and lay her head on his shoulder ''I´m so tired'' she says already in a half-sleep

John run his hand lightly threw her head ''me too''.

* * *

><p>''the food was amazing..most men cant cooke'' Kelly smiled and washing the dishes.<p>

''I´m not like the most men'' Randy said with a smile.

She smiled and nodded ''can I ask you somthing?''

''yes of course''

''...what dont you want to tell me?''

He looked to her and toke her hand ''you sure you can handle it?''

''of course..I´m blonde but tough'' she said with a smile.

Randy hold out his hand and the blonde toke it. He lead her up to her room and close the door. Kelly watchted him and holded his hands.

''hey..calm down..'' she said giving him a kiss.

Randy nodded ''close your eyes'' he said softly

Kelly looked at him and closed her eyes ''please dont forget that I love you..'' he said touched her face.

She nodded hand put her hand on his and waited. Randy toke a deep breath, let his fangs grew and his eyes color change. ''...okay..you can look''

The blonde open her eyes and looked up to him, her eyes wided, she backed up and run to the door. Before she could open the door Randy was behind her and held the door close.

''please dont run away from me...I could never..hurt you''

Kelly closed her eyes and leand her head against the door ''...the bites''

''yeah it was me...I did it to protect you..'' he told honest.

Kelly looked down and turned around slowly. She keept looking to the ground but lifted her head up slowly. Her eyes met his, she moved her hand to his cheek and touched his lips.

''..vampire..I thought..they drink blood..and how can they..live''

''I will tell you anything..if you let me''

Kelly touches his fangs gently and placed a kiss on his lips. Randy was confused and keeped looking at her. ''not now'' she whisperd.

''..your not..scared of me?''

''..I am..I just..love you to much to leave you..just becouse your...a vampire...I want you'' she said kissing him again.

Randy could tell..he was the happiest man on earth. He felt her hands all over his body and he lead her back to the bed ''I love you..'' he said between then kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Randy walked home from Kelly, they spend the whole day together just laying in her bed doing absolutly nothing. Randy smiled to himself, Kelly being cool hes a vampire. Then someone grabed him by his arm and slamed him against a wall.

"ow what the hell!" Randy saw the two men who held him "of course Punk and Riley. What do you want!"

"oh not we Orton...him." Punk pointed to a man and smirked.

"...what do you want from me Chris."

"so Orton..you have a little pretty girlfriend" he smirked "..and since you told her what you are..theres a problem."

"listen she wont say anything alright I promise" Rand said.

Chris shoke his head "oh Randy..how long havnt you drink human blood? I bet you want drink her blood so badly or maybe turn her into a monster like you are." Randy tried to attack him but there was no chance he got free from Punk and Rileys grab. They drink human blood and Randy animal blood no wonder they are stronger then him. "no chance Orton."

"listen leave her or we will take care of that Orton."

"if you touch her..I will haunt you down and kill you" he said in a angry tone.

Chris walked closer and grabed his neck and laughed "you are not strong enough and you know it." he smirked and slamed Randy against a car.

Randy got up fast and looked around but as his look they were already gone. What is he going to do? If he stays with her they will hurt her and if he leaves her it will broke his and her heart. Randy run his hands over his face and run home.

* * *

><p>John and Mickie stood at the door. She was about to leave when Randy came in full of anger. John looked at Mickie "is it ok when you go alone?"<p>

Mickie noded "yeah of course" she toke one last look at Randy and gave John a sweet kiss "see you tomorrow?"

John noded "absolutly." John watched Mickie leave and turned to Randy "what the hell is up with you?"

"this..all this..is all your fault! you turned me into this!" Randy yelled.

"hey! I just did it to protect you alright when do you stop blaming me for that?!" John snaped.

"never! I told Kelly everything and she doesnt care..what I am and just to my luck Chris knows! what should I do know." Randy sat down and put her head in his hands "I dont wanna leave her."

John looked at him and shoke his head "...I´m sorry but thats why I wont tell Mickie."

"so you gonna build a realationship on a lie?"

"no..I just..dont wanna lose her and when we stay like this its great alright. Lets just..think about it ok maybe we´ll find a way."

Few weeks has past and Randy didnt saw or called Kelly anymore after he got told to leave her by Chris. It killed Randy not to see her beautiful face her voice and her kisses, her touches.

Kelly was crying herself to sleep. Did she do something wrong or why isnt he picking up his phone or coming over. Always when Kelly rang at his door bell no one was opening the door. Just becouse she knows his secret?

Mickie came in her rooma nd laid down next to her "...Kelly please stop crying." she tried to comport her.

"why isnt he opening the door or call me back?" Kelly shoke his head "I´m gonna go for a walk." she got up and left her house.

Kelly walked to the spot where Randy and her first met. She saw a man standing there when she realised it Randy. She ran over and graped his arm "Randy.."

He turned around and looked at her. Randy could tell she was crying alot her eyes red and swollen "what do you want."

Kelly looked at him in disbelieve "I..I was calling you all the time and I was at your house but you never pick up or answers the door."

"I know" he said "I just didnt wanted to see you" he looked at her.

Kelly couldnt believe what he was saying "..you dont mean it..do you?" a tear roll down her cheek.

Randy laughed and shoke his head "oh love..listen your way to young for me I like women not girls. you are 16 years old your a child! you dont know anything about love!" he snaped at her.

Kelly was completly shocked by what he just said to her "I dont belive what your saying look at yourself your shaking!"

"shut up dont call me ever again I´m done with you" Randy looked down to her and left.

Kelly let her tears roll and started crying. She leaned against the wall and slid down.

"I hate you" she yelled after him.


	8. Chapter 8

"you know..you can turn your pain off you do know that right" Chris walked next to Randy "she really hates you."

Randy grabed his neck and slammed him against a wall "this is all your fault" Randys eyes color changed red and black his fangs grew "I should kill you."

Chris smirked and moved his hand from her neck "you know that your not strong enough..turn your humanity up. Come on be a free man! Drink human blood and then you become a real vampire Orton."

Randy watched Chris leave and thought about what he said. When he tuns everything off he doesnt feel the pain anymore but in the same time the love for Kelly is gone but that doesnt matter anymore- Randy toke a deep breath and turned his humanity off. He looked around and had no feelings whatsoever. Randy saw a women walking his way "excuse me?"

The women smiled at him "what is it?"

Randy walked closer and moved the hair of the women from her neck "beautiful neck you have there."

The women steped away from him a little "thanks..but um..I really need to go now..ceeper" the women turned around and walked off.

Randy smirked and ran infront of her "oh thanks for the complement" Randys eyes turned red and black again he let his fangs grew and bit down deeply on her neck.

For him it felt so good drinking human blood again he felt stronger and satisfied. He drunk the blood fully down until the women was dead. Randy let the dead women fall and leand his head back. "oh god."

"Randy?" he turned around saw John standing there shoked "what the hell did you do?"

"killed a women I guess" Randy shrugged it off and wiped his mouth.

John checked at the women but it was to late she was dead. he turned to him and looked at him "what is wrong with you I dont think Kelly likes you this way."

"ahh the blonde chick? I broke up with her it was nothing." Randy said with no emotions on his face or in his tone.

John walked closer to him "...please..dont tell me...you turned it off."

Randy smirked "its much better without it you should try it someday."

John punched Randy and looked at him "who told you to do that?!"

"ow that hurt" Randy rubed his cheek "who cares? I´m free of everything. No feelings no emotions absolutly nothing. Come on feet on a women it will tast great I promis. Oh right..I forgot you dont drink human blood thats why we wernt strong enough but now everything will change."

"I will never drink human blood again and I swear if you get near Mickie or Kelly I will kill you."

Randy smirked "you wont kill your own brother dude your to weak for that but thanks for the advice" he left fast.

John tried to ran after him but no. He turned and ran to Mickies house. He knocked on the door couple of times when someone finally opend the door. But it wasnt Mickie or Kelly no it was Maryse. Where where she that long?

"um hey I havnt seen you so long?"

"oh yeah I had to go a couple of days so. But now I´m back, come in" Maryse moved out the way and yelled Mickies name. Mickie came down in some short and a tang top.

"John..hey..what you doing here?" Mickie asked and kissed his cheek.

"oh I.." John stoped as he heard Kelly crying. He felt so bad for her "I..I dont know I was walking around and then..I stoped here."

"then stay..over the night" Mickie said with a small smile. John noded and walked with Mickie in her room "um could you tell me..why Randy broke up with her?"

John looked at her and he swollowed deep "um..I dont know..havnt saw him yet."

Mickie noded "shes heartbroken she crys the whole time."

* * *

><p><strong>in the night<strong>

Kelly laid in her bed asleep, cuddled in her covers. Randy walked in and locked at door. He smiled and sat down by her. Randy run his fingers threw her hair, his eyes moved to her neck. Kelly woke up slowly. Randy smirked and leand down to her neck. Kelly opend her eyes and moved back immediately. Her eyes found Randys, she looked at him confused "what do you want from me."

"oh you know since you were my ``love´´ I thought I would taste your sweet blood you know."

"..what the hell is wrong with you..the Randy I know would never say something like that."

"the Randy you know is dead he doesnt exist anymore we was just a emotional wreck but this Randy..want to kill everything that gets in his way. Drinking human blood again." Randy let his fangs grew and and moved closer.

John came in and threw him in a corner "..I told you" he warned him.

Kelly coverd her face "this cant be true" she mumbled.

Randy glared at John and looked to Kelly "good night love" with that he left.

John turned to Kelly "hes..not the old Randy..he has changed."

"but why?..I dont understand" tears came running down her face.

John sighned and sat down on her bed "he..turned of his humanitly..no feelings..no emotions whatsoever."

Kelly looked at him "why did he do this?"

"I dont know..Chris told him...if he doesnt leave you..they would kill you and if he would they leave you alone. And after he did he felt pain so he turned off his humanity."

"...how..can he get it back?"

"he can get it back only if he wants to" John heard Mickie call him "Mickie calls me...be careful" John left her room.

Kelly looked to her window as more tears came down her face.


	9. Chapter 9

Kelly walked home from a coffe shop it was already 9 pm and it was dark. She looked around and started walking home "you must be Kelly right?"

Kelly turned around and looked confused "and you are?"

"oh we have a friend together..his name is...Randy" he smirked. Kellys face got blank and started walking faster "ah ah wait" the men smirked and walked infront of her "relax I´m not gonna do anything..I´m Chris."

"great I know you now, now leave me alone."

"damn why you so mean? Randy is finally being himself and your not good with it?"

Kelly felt her tears form in her eyes "I swear if you dont leave me alone I´m gonna scream"

Chris laughed "you really think human people can catch me?..well..we could try" Kelly keept walking and just ignored him "damn shes good" Chris followed her. He moved by a corner and leand her body against the wall. The coffees fell down to the ground.

Kelly closed her eyes just hoping it would be over soon "kill me already."

"ahh I dont want to kill you I want to make you one of us..we could make sweet love" he looked at her "ahhh what am I talking about hot sexy vampire sex what do you think."

Kelly turned her face to him and spit in his face "not even in your dreams."

Chris whiped his face and punshed his fist in the wall "you little bitch" he let his fangs grew and bit on her neck. Chris coverd her mouth so no one would hear her.

Kelly dicked her nails in his arms and her tears fell down her cheeks. Randy came by and pushed him off "what in the hell where you thinking?" Randy helped Kelly to stand on her feet.

"just having a little snack on your girlfriend...she taste good...no good isnt the right word..amazing..delicous..you should try it" Chris whiped his mouth.

Randy turned his head to Kelly and saw the bite on her neck. The blood run down to her collarbone. Randy felt his hunger raise and looked into Kelly eyes. Kelly looked in his and shoke her head "please...dont..Randy..I love you."

Randy looked at her "I know love" he leand down and licked the blood line from her skin. He let his fangs grew and bit on her neck.

"ah..ow..Randy..it hurts" Kelly tried to push him off but no chance. Randy felt the pain on his neck too since hes connected to her but he didnt car right now.

John pushed Randy off Kelly "stop!" he turned to Kelly. John picked her up and run to the hospital.

Randy whiped his mouth and looked to Chris. He smirked and left Randy alone.

**hospital**

Mickie came in runing with her sister nrayse "w..what happend is she ok?"

John noded and huged her "she will be and I dont know..she lost alot of blood..she will be here over the night. Mickie noded and huged him back "my brother Mike is talking to the doctor I was waiting for you."

"thank you" Mickie kissed his cheek "can you stay...another night?"

"of course.."

Maryse looked at them and smiled softly. Why cant she find anyone like him. Mike came back "she is sleeping right now" he looked to Maryse "..hello"

"..hi" she smiled at him a little.

"my brother Mike" John said "you wanna go see her before we go?"

Mickie noded and walked in Kellys room "well..I sh..I..go..yeah" Maryse followed Mickie and closed the door behind her.

Mike smiled and shoke his head.

Kelly opend her eyes a little when she heard her name calling. She looked around ans saw her two sisters "hey" she whisperd.

"how you feeling?" Maryse asked and kissed her forhead.

"sleepy..weak" she mumbled and closed her eyes again "you two can go home I get along well alone..I only sleep."

Mickie noded and kissed her forhead aswell "call if you need anything or anythings wrong alright day night morning dont care."

Kelly noded and got back to sleep. Maryse looked at her one last time and closed the door. Mickie walked back to John and wraped her arms around him "can we go?"

John noded "are you coming too?"

Mike looked at Maryse and noded "yeah sure"

"wait..does Randy know?"

John looked at Mike and sighned "...yes..I called him..he..didnt say anything to it."

Mickie shoke her head in disbelieve "how can he be so could to her."

"..lets go" Mike said and lead them to the exit.

* * *

><p>"<em>what the hell am I doing? I love her she excepts what I am and what do I? I make her feel pain bringing her in the hospital"<em> Randy shoke the feelings off.

"she taste good didnt she?" Chris smirked. Randy just noded and looked out the window.

"even when you turned your humanity off you still have feelings for her sure not that strong anymore but still..you have them..damn you are really a love sick old man" Chris laughed and left him alone.

"..what have I dont?" he asked himself.


	10. Chapter 10

Chris walked straight to Kellys room. He looked at her "oh sweety..I feel so sorry for you" Chris smirked and picked her up. Chris run to his house where Riley and Punk live with him. He placed her on the bed and smirked again "you know even when he turned of his humanitly he still has feelings for her."

"what?" Punk asked. He looked down to her "shes..pretty..why dont we make her one of us?"

"oh we will..and we surprise Randy" Chris smirked "Randy said hes connected to her so if she feels pain..he does too so we have to make it fast" he looked to Kelly. Chris walked over and bit down on her leg. Punk smirked and bit on her her wrist. Alex joined also and bit on her neck.

Short time Randy came in and pushed them away "what the hell are you doing?!"

"well that didnt take long" Chris whiped his mouth "we want to turn her into one of us and we..want you to watch."

Punk smirked and slammed Randy against a corner. Kelly moved a little and saw Randy fighting against Punk "Randy.." she mumbled.

Randy felt his emotions and feelings all coming back his real feelings for her "please..dont."

"well..the old Randy..what a shame." Chris were about to feed Kelly his blood when someone grabed his hair and throwed him out the window. Mike looked to Randy and smirked "brothers always help right"

Randy looked at him and pushed Punk off of him. He run to Kelly and picked her up "I´m so sorry" he whisperd and run away. Mike looked at them last time and followed Randy.

* * *

><p>Randy sat by Kelly near her bed. She was asleep again. Randy gave her blood so her wounds will heal. John walked in and looked at him "why..did you turn it off."<p>

"I..didnt wanted to hurt her...I wanted to protect her..and all I did is make it worse" he ran his hands over his face "I dont deserve her."

"no you dont...but..she makes you a better person and shes there for you..and she loves you."

Kelly moved a little and opend her eyes slowly. "I´ll leave you two alone" John said and left Kellys room closing the door.

Randy looked back to her and toke her hand "hey..how you-" before Randy could finish Kelly pulled her hand away.

"dont touch me" she whisperd.

"I´m so..sorry I just..did it to protect you I..didnt know..what I would do..I wouldnt never turn you into what I am..I love you..Kelly" Randy said turning her gently to him "please.."

Kelly looked at him and felt a tear run down her cheek "I love you too" she touched her neck and felt the bite marks are gone "..what the.."

"I feed you with my blood so they will heel..please promise me you wont go out for the next 24 hours couse if you do and Chris would kill you...you will become-"

"a vampire?" Randy noded "can you..stay here..with me?"

"of course I´ll get you something to drink I be right back ok?" Kelly noded and watched Randy walk out the room.

Randy walked in the kitchen and got a bottle of water. "I will tell her tonight" John said "I dont care anymore I hate lieing to her."

Randy noded "alright I will stay here over the night and I guess Mike also" points to Maryse and him.

John noded and walked back to Mickies room and Randy to Kellys. Randy closed the door and looked at her. Kelly looked to him and smiled softly "come here" she whisperd and moved on one side.

Randy looked at her and laid down next to her. He held her close and kissed her head "thank you so much" he whisperd.

Kelly looked confused and looked up to him "for what exactly?"

"giving me a second chance" he looked down to her "I hate myself what what I put you through."

Kelly shoke her head and gave him a soft sweet kiss "everyone has a dark side."

Randy chuckled "do you have one?"

Kelly laughed and moved on top of him "no I dont think so."

Randy sat up and held her waist. He moved her hair behind her ears "your so beautiful." Kellys cheeks turned pink. She ran her hand threw his hair and kissed him again but time longer.

Randy wraped her arms around her and held her close. He put his hand on her cheek and deeped the kiss even more. Kelly moved her hair on one side and kissed the side of his neck. Randy enjoyed it and leand his head back.

* * *

><p><strong>Mickie and John<strong>

John stood by the door and Mickie sat on her bed "John..tell me already it cant be that bad."

"I´m dead.." John sighned and Mickie laughed "Mickie seriously."

She keept on laughing "this is really funny if you were dead you wouldnt be here."

John grabed her hand and put it on his chest "..can you feel anything?..maybe a heartbeat?" Just when he said it, she didnt feel anything "..I´m a vampire."

Mickie stared at him and moved her hand from his chest "is this some kind of joke I dont get?"

"no...I..I couldnt tell you sooner but when this happend with Kelly and Randy..I reali-"

"wait wait..Kelly...is she-"

"no she isnt...but..she knows what Randy Mike and me are..and..shes ok with it" John walked closer to her.

"dont..come near me..please...could you..just leave."

John let his head down and shoke his head "no..I wont I will protect you if you want it or not. There are others out there and they dont stop until they get what they want and I´m not gonna watch this. I will stay downstairs. One more question" he looked to Mickie and she looked at him "are we over?"

Mickie looked down and didnt say anything. She rubbed her neck. John knew exactly what this meant and he noded "..alright.." he left and closed her door. Mickie let her tears fall and let herself fall on the bed. John walked downstairs and walked around.

"John.." he turned around and looked at Mike "I heard..but I have to tell you something else."

"what Mike just tell me" John said in an angry tone.

"when I was gone for couple of weeks I found out something about these" Mike told and got out three rings "then I met her" he pointed to Maryse "shes..a witch."

John looked at her shoked "what..but you two at the hospital..and how..is Mickie."

"no Mickie and Kelly arnt and they dont know and we said that we pretend that we dont know eachother but then Mike told me about the rings and I..made them into daylight rings."

John looked at them "what are you two saying?"

"we can walk in the sun..John..I didnt really tried it but..I think we can."

"then lets try it..tomorrow together with Randy."

Mike noded and kissed Maryse cheek "thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Kelly and Randy<strong>

Kelly loved the feeling of him inside her. He was so gentle and his touched so softly. His lips on her skin just felt amazing. Randy stared at her neck.

Kelly noded "you can its ok."

Randy looked at her "I cant control myself" he whisperd.

"I will help you." Randy noded and moved back to her neck. He picked her neck and only let his fangs grew. Randy toke a deep breath and bit down on her neck gently. Plus he didnt stop making love to her either.

Kelly moaned and dicked her nails into his back. Randy stoped himself and looked at her "you ok?"

"perfect" she whisperd and whiped his mouth.

Randy was thrusting into Kelly even harder. When Randys breathing became heavier. Kelly smiled and rolled on top of him, still with him inside Kelly. Kelly put her hands on Randys chest and his hands moved around her hips. Randy added his own rhythm to the one Kelly was having. Kelly threw her head back and moaned even louder. Randy seemed to be getting into it. He sat up and held her even closer.

"I'm coming," Randy whispered into Kellys neck. He bit down on her neck once again as he felt his warmth rise up into Kelly. Randy moved away from her neck and breathed heavy. Kelly let her head lean on his shoulder.

He lay back down and pulled her with him "oh god..my first sex in 15 years."

Kelly giggled and looked at him "but for that you were really good."

Randy laughed and rolled her on her back "well thank you."

"I love you so much Randy" she run her hand threw his short hair.

"I love you too" he said kissing her again.


	11. Chapter 11

The three brother Mike Randy and John stood infront of the window but the curtains were close. They stood there maybe 5 minutes and are ready to be in the sunlight once again.

"to be honest I´m afraid" Randy looked at his brothers "you dont?"

"now that you said it..what if we´re going to burn" Mike looked at Maryse.

"your not going to burn alright..just trust me" Maryse opend the curtains wide but before the sunlight could shine on them, they moved into a dark corner.

Kelly toke Randys hands "then trust me" Randy looked at her and noded "close your eyes."

Randy did what she said and closed his eyes. Kelly smiled softly and started walking across the room threw the kitchen and back into the living room. Randy was confused, where was she walked with him? Kelly moved to the window with the open curtains. Kelly run her thumb over his hand and walked him slowly in the sunlight. Randy felt the warm sun hit his skin and opend his eyes.

Kelly smiled and let go of Randys hands "see."

Randy smiled and got right infront of the window "its..bright" he laughed "I..can walk in the sun."

Kelly laughed and jumped in his arm "so what do you want do?"

"beach what else" Randy smiled and kissed her.

John opend the other curtains and smiled. Mickie came downstairs and looked at them. John turned his head to her. He was about to walk over as she walked away into the kitchen. John sighned "I´m gonna go" he looked one last time to Mickie and left.

"..whats going on?" Kelly asked.

"..he..told Mickie what he is..and..they are over now" Mike said looking to Mickie.

Randy looked to Kelly "I will pick you up later ok I need to check on John" Kelly noded and gave him a kiss.

"enjoy the sun" she smiled. Randy gave her a kiss and smiled. He waved at Maryseand ran after John. Kelly sighned dreamly and walked into the kitchen "..Mickie?" Mickie didnt turn her head to her just drunk down her glass of water "he loves you..and he would never hurt you."

"how do you know that? what if hes trying to turn me or if he drinks my blood and I die and after all years he stays hot like this and I get old and wrinkled what kind of couple is that."

Kelly looked at her "yes maybe..but you found someone who actually treated you right and someone who loved you truly Mickie and Mick you are only 18 years old it takes many...many years till you get old and wrinkled" with that Kelly left upstairs.

Mickie looked down and run her hand threw her hair.

* * *

><p><strong>the beach<strong>

Randy, John and Mike sat at the beach enjoying the shine of the sun on his skin it felt great to be out on the day again. Randy looked around and saw a beautiful blonde coming his way. He got up and smiled of course this beautiful blonde women was his girlfriend. Kelly smiled and jumped into his arms and kissed him.

"hey you."

"hey beautiful" Randy smiled and kissed her aswell "lets go into the water."

Kelly noded "I just take my clothes off alright?"

Randy smirked "I could help" Mickie rolled her eyes and sat next to John.

Kelly giggled and shoke her head "I come after" Randy noded and walked over to the water. She toke off her lightly top and short riped jeans. Kelly had a white bikini on. Kelly looked around and saw some girls around Randy, it made her jealous.

Randy looked around him and was confused. Why do all the girls stare at him like that? Kelly walked over and pulled him into the water "sorry but hes mine."

He chuckled and picked her up. Kelly laughed and held onto him "why are they staring like this?" Randy asked and turned to the girls. Kelly laughed and got off of him.

"um have you look at you? You are tall you have beautiful eyes and that body of yours just...sexy and your tattos make it even more hotter..anything else to say?"

Randy smirked "so you find me hot and sexy huh" Kelly giggled and noded "well then let me tell you something. Your eyes are extremly beautiful brighter then the ocean and then your pretty face fit with your long straight blonde hair" he run his hand threw them "your skin, your lips..so soft. Your body "he run his fingertips over her body "smooth and sexy.." he moved his mouth to her ear and whisperd "your long skinny legs."

Kelly had her eyes close and enjoyed what he was whispering in her ear. Did he all mean that? Kelly moved closer to him and kiss his chest "when you become a vampire..everything is heighten the taste...smell...touch" Randy kissed her neck.

Randy got down in the water with her and wraped her legs around his waist. Kelly smiled and kissed him deeply.

Mickie looked to John "..can we..talk?" John looked at her and noded.

They both got up and started walking along the water "I could never hurt your..Mickie..I love you way to much if your scared of me."

"no..I just...you stay..like this forever and I´m getting old I dont want to lose you just becouse of that..I want to spend the rest of my life..with you..and I-"

John turned her around and kissed her deeply. Mickie put her hands on his chest and kissed him back. He run his hands over her body, down to her hips and held her close to him. John slowly pulled away from the kiss and leand his forhead against hers "we..have so much time Mickie.. your 18..and I´m 246" he laughed.

Mickie laughed aswell and noded "I´m sorry" she whisperd.

John shoke his head "no need to be" he whisperd aswell "come here" he kissed her lips again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: I dont trust myself**

* * *

><p>John walked Mickie home. The sun was gone and John stood by her door "I had a great time" Mickie turned to him.<p>

He smiled "me too and..I´m glad..that you give me a chance for..what..I am. I´m really thank-"

Mickie interrupted John by kissing him. John smiled into the kiss. He was about to pull her close to his body when someone came and pulled John away from Mickie and stapped him into his stomach with a stake. John screamed in pain and pushed Mickie into the house, since hes the only one to get into it.

Punk smirked "revenge is bloody my friend..tell your brothers to keep an eye out..I bet Alex has fun by now with Randy his girlfriend and as for yours" he looked at Mickie "I will get her some night when your not around" he pushed it even more deeper making John scream louder "see you around sweety" he left.

John broke down on his knees and toke few deep breaths. Mickie run over and pulled him in "sit down. I..I´ll get something."

He riped his shirt apart and groand in pain "you need to pull it out."

Mickie put the wet rag away and shoke her head "I..I cant."

"please..I´m begging you." John looked at her. She saw the sweat build on his forhead and noded. Mickie puted her hand on the stake and looked at him "do it already."

She closed her eyes and pulled it out. John screamed and kicked the table against the wall. Mickie jumped a little and put the stake away. Mickie put the rag over his wound and looked at him.

"thank you" she smiled a little "sorry about..the table"

Mickie shoke her head "its alright" she looked at his wound and saw it was already healed "..um..what the.."

John chuckled "its fine I wount be long hurt just the stake when it burried into my heart..I´m falling to dust."

She looked at him "this will never happen..right."

John shoke his head "I wont leave your side until you die..I promise you."

Mickie climped on his lap and kissed him "I love you..John" she whisperd. He closed his eyes and kissed her back "no as much as I love you" he whisperd back and kissed her again.

"if..I want to be just like you..would you turn me?" Mickies eyes were close and her forhead against his.

"even if that means I would be forever with you..no I wouldnt..couse this life..I wish nobody" Mickie let out a sighn and noded "trust me Mickie all you want is blood and when your around people, you lose control and you kill people. It will haunt you for the rest of your life."

"..did you kill people?" John looked at her and noded.

"I did..but then..a good friend of mine helped me drinking from blood bags or animal blood. And I sufferd as I became a free mind and realise I killed somebody" Mickie huged him and closed her eyes "its hard not to just move your hair and drink from you."

"..you can" she whisperd and started moving her hair to one side on her shoulder "I know you wont kill me John. I trust you."

"but I dont trust myself. When I feel ready...I´ll think about it."

* * *

><p>"It felt great to walk in the sunset with you" Randy wraped his arms around her. Kelly smiled and put her hands on his arms. She leand her head back into his chest "but its dark now so I should bring you home."<p>

Kelly smiled and walked with him. Randy stoped and looked around. There was a sence he knew "get on my back" she looked at him confused "what?"

Randy pulled her close "get on my back and hold on to me tight we need to run." Kellys eyes filled with fear. She got on his back and closed her eyes. Her legs wraped around his waist and her arms around his neck. He gave her a small kiss on her hand and started running.

Kelly grabed his shirt, Randy could tell she was afraid of what would or will happen. Randy ran up a tree and jumped from one to one. He stoped and looked around "you ok?" he whisperd and she noded.

"who was that?" she whisperd back and looked at him "Alex.." he said and ran to her house.

They both got in and closed the door. Randy walked in every room and closed the curtains. Kelly drunk a bottle of water and was relieved they made it home safe. He came from behind and wraped his tattooed strong arms around her tiny waist.

"we need to be home before the sun is gone next time it was to dangerous" he turned her body to him. Somehow it turned Kelly on to be in danger. He was faster and stronger then anybody else his tattoo on his arms make him even more sexier then he already is. Kelly reached up and kissed him with pleasure.

Randy put his hand on the back of her head. Kelly pulled away shortly rubed her hands over his chest and started ripping his shirt apart. Randy smirked and sit her down on the counter. He had no idea what got into her but he loved it. Kelly kissed over his chest up to her shoulder over to his neck.

* * *

><p>Mickie and John laid on the bed in each others arms the light sheet lazily draped over there sweaty bodies. Mickie reached up stroking her thumb over Johns soft cheek. John took Mickies hand in his and placed a soft kiss to the backside of her hand.<p>

"I love you Mickie" he looked down to her.

She gave him a small kiss "I love you too John."

* * *

><p>Kelly rested her head on Randys muscled chest and got her breathing back under control. Randy kissed her head and stroked her hair as he did the same. She toke another few deep breaths and got back on top of him.<p>

They spent the rest of the day being together. Letting there bodies become one. Loving the feel of there bodies against the others. They couldn't get enough of each other.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: let me try**

* * *

><p>Kelly was in the kitchen eating breackfast when something disgusting came over her. She looked at the food and played with it. Kelly got up from the kitchen chair and ran into the bathroom and threw up. Randy was in her room but when he heard her he walked straight to the bathroom seeing her hanging over the toilet.<p>

"hey..you ok?" Randy slowly walked over.

Kelly noded and closed the toilet lid "dont look, I dont want you to see this" She walked over to him and huged him tightly.

Randy had no idea what was going on and neither did Kelly. She looked up to Randy and leand in slowly but he moved away.

"hey you dont think that I´m gonna kiss you when you just threw up" Randy laughed which caused him a smack on his chest.

"your an ass." Randy held her even closer and kissed her cheek. Kelly felt something moving in her stomach and looked confused then even. She laid her hand on it and felt it again "Randy I swear something in my stomach was just moving."

Randy looked at her and laid his hand on her stomach feeling it aswell. Then it hit him. This cant be true, can it? He grabed Kellys hand and walked downstairs and saw everyone at the kitchen table "we have a problem."

Kelly looked at him "Randy.."

"Kelly has a baby in her stomach, I thought we cant make any babys!"

John and Mike looked at him in shock. "are you joking or something. Or are you serious?" Mike got up and stood infront of Kelly. He moved her arm from her stomach and touched her stomach "..wow" he steped back.

"this cant be true..right..Maryse your the wich say something."

Maryse was speechless and walked over to Kelly. She placed her hand gently on her stomach and looked at her "well I can tell you this..theres something moving in there."

"we have to take this thing out of her" Randy said and paced around.

"..thing?Its no thing it is a baby! how can you say that!"

"Kelly its growing way to fast! Your gonna die if you keep it. And most of all this is gonna be a vampire baby its not better!"

"Kelly is right its a baby you wont do anything to her" Mickie walked over and stood next to her little sister

John looked at her "Mickie we have to.."

"no you dont yeah it may be a vampire baby but its still a baby maybe..randy can turn you into one so you survive."

"I am not turning her into a vampire Mickie forget it."

Kelly shoke her head "I´m gonna take a bath" she headed in the bathroom.

"what should we do now?" Mike looked at everyone of them.

"we get it out and we kill it" Randy looked out the window.

* * *

><p>Only few days has pasted and Kelly looked like she was about to get birth any minute. Kelly denied the human food couse she couldnt keep it down. Her pulse got weaker and weaker by every day. Randy watched her going threw it and it killed him. How can they even make babys.<p>

"you want to try eating?" Mickie sat next to her and held her hand.

Kelly shoke her head and looked at her belly. John came in "maybe she doesnt need human food maybe she needs blood" John held a blood bag to her.

Randy ran over and grabed it "not even in your dreams."

"Randy..let me try."

"oh my god" Maryse walked away from Kelly and stood by Mike "is she really gonna drink that."

"I guess so" Mike smirked and held Maryse close.

John opend it for her and gave it to Kelly. Kelly looked and felt digusted but she had no choice. She closed her eyes and slowly drank from the blood back.

"this is disgusting" Maryse turned away from all and closed her eyes.

Kelly closed her eyes and enjoyed the taste of blood. She didnt felt like throwing it out unlike human food. Kelly looked back up "its...good."

Randy looked surprised and sat down next to her. Kelly drank all of it down. John felt her pulse "hey..its getting stronger again."

"so it was blood what she needed" Mickie smiled softly and held Kelly close.

Kelly felt pain in her stomach and started screaming.

"we need to get it out of her now!" Randy yelled and brought her in a softly bed.

"you need to turn her" John told Randy but he only shoke his head "shes gonna die."

Randy toke a deep breath and moved to her neck "I never wanted this to happen" he whisperd "I love you so much" he held her hand and bite down on her neck gently.

Kelly grabed the sheets and screamed even more. Mickies tears started to fall and she held tight onto John "is she gonna die?"

John shoke his head "no!..we wont let her die ok."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: too much information**

* * *

><p>The baby was born and Kelly still laid lifeless on the bed. Randy heldthe baby and looked at Kelly. If shes never gonna wake up, he made sure he would kill this baby but when he thought about it now looking in the babys eyes he cant, he just cant do it.<p>

"shes beautiful" Mickie whisperd and toke her from Randy "she has your eyes, Kellys nose."

John smiled and stood behind her "she will wake up man."

Randy looked to Kellys walked closer to her and gave her a kiss "please wake up" he whisperd.

Kellys eyes shot open. Her eyes wonderd around the room and then found Randys. He smiled and touched her cheek. Kelly had beautiful red eyes. Randy helped her sitting up. Mickie looked at her, somehow she felt jealousy. Now shes a vampire and stays young forever.

Randy handed her a blood bag "please dont try to eat from Mickie or Maryse..couse..we have to stop you..and we will."

Kelly glared at Randy. He knew exactly how she felt right now. Kelly were about to drink something when she saw the baby. A soft smile came over her lips"..is it.."

John noded "its a girl shes beautiful."

"can I hold her?" Mickie smiled and handed her gently to Kelly. Kelly smiled and held her close "heey princess."

"I didnt know what you would want to name her so..I waited" Randy walked behind her and put his hands on her waist.

"..how about Peyton?" she turned her head to Randy.

He noded "I like that" Randy kissed her head.

Kelly felt her attraction towards Randy more intense. She just want to grab him and kiss him, ripping his clothes of and do things with him she couldnt do before.

"here I..made a day bracelett for you" Maryse handed it to Kelly "I hope you like it."

Randy toke Peyton from Kelly. She put it on and noded "thank you" Kelly huged her and suddenly felt lust for blood. Her eyes moved to her neck, her fangs grew.

"ah ah ah dont even try Kell" Mike warned and pulled Maryse away from her.

Kelly shoke it off "I´m..sorry.."she ran into her room and ran her hand threw her hair. How is she supposed to do that. She felt someone enter her room and by the sent she smelled it was Randy "I dont know if I can do that."

Randy locked the door and walked over "of course you can. You brought a vampire baby to the world when you were human. You are the strongest person I know" he moved his fingertips over her arms.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed it. It felt like he would touch every inch of her body. Randy knew what she was feeling, he did felt it too when Kelly was touching him "everything his heightend" he whisperd in her ear "taste..smell..touch."

She put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him lustful but with passion. Randy smirked into the kiss and held her close. Kelly moved him against the door and kissed his neck. She ripped his shirt off and started kissing his chest. Randy smirked and picked her, moving her back against the door. He removed her clothes and kissed her neck deeply.

Kelly smirked and pushed Randy on the bed. She ran immedietly on top of him and started kissing him, biteing on his bottom lip, making him groan.

* * *

><p>"they didnt came down for like 3 hourse..what are they doing so long?" Maryse looked at Peyton and smiled.<p>

"well Kelly and Randy are both vampire..everything is heightend..there feelings smell taste...touch..now what are you thinking?" Mike smirked.

"ew alright alright thats too much information" she shoke her head.

John walked over to Mickie "hey..you ok?"

Mickie smiled softly and noded "yeah I´m fine."

"I know...you want to be a vampire Mickie but I dont want you to."

"why not!? I would do that if you wanted it"

"I would never choose a vampire life over a normal one Mickie yeah you will be young forever but also someday you just want to die couse you cant do all of that anymore I felt this sometimes..but then..I met you and I dont want you to go threw the same ok" he looked at her "I love you..so much" he told her and toke her hands.

Mickies tears roll down her cheeks and noded "I love you too" John pulled her close and kissed her.


End file.
